


Kiss me Better

by Electric_Monet



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Masters of Sex
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Soft Alec Hardy, Softness, Tenderness, dude they are in love, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Monet/pseuds/Electric_Monet
Summary: Prompt: Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Kiss me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, just dropping this and then I'm off to write more Campbell/Lucian fics💖💖💖

Despite what everyone thought about DI Hardy's cold and rough exterior, the detective did have a soft side that he only showed to a handful of people. And today was one of those days where he craved the touch a special someone. More specifically, the man sitting on the couch next to him, reading a book.

Alec reached his hand out to brush Bill's cheek with the back of his palm. So beautiful, he thought, the way his hair was glistened, mussed by the doctor's fingers running through them, the way his eyes moved across the pages, the way his lips moved slightly as he read. He was falling in love all over again. He wanted to stay like this forever hardly daring to believe how lucky he was to have him.

His hand slowly moved to reach Bill's, and he, of course, gave it to him without a second thought.

Alec brought his lover's fingers near his mouth peppering each one with kisses, moving up to nip on the skin his hand, not forgetting to place a few kisses on his knuckles and wrist, feeling the steady pulse below his lips. He loved Bill's hands. He loved how they cupped his face every morning arousing him from his sleep so lovingly and softly, he loved how they fit so perfectly in his own, he loved how the gripped on him while they were making love. So gentle and strong, everything he could ask for.

He continued to place small kissed up his arm not daring to leave any spot un-kissed as he got closer and closer to Bills face.

"Hello", he said when he finished kissing his shoulder, noticing the red colour on his lover's cheeks that made him look even more beautiful and handsome.

"Hello, my love", a slight smile forming on his lips as he saw how wide Alec's pupils were blown out.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Of course"

Alec didn't hesitate. He dived forward to trace along his mouth with tender kisses, earning a soft whimper from the other man who was slowly melting from the love and comfort his partner provided him. He climbed on to his lap and continued to press kisses on the nape of his neck and sucking bruises onto the skin. 

Bill had become a moaning mess beneath him, too lost in the pleasure of his partner's lips on him.

"I love you", he managed to say out loud making Alec shudder and move his long arms around him to embrace him tightly.

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story!!!  
> As always all mistakes are mine, don't be afraid to point them out, constructive criticism is always welcome, punch a nazi, support your local artists and BLM!!!  
> Kudos and Comments keep me motivated to write more stories!!!
> 
> With love,
> 
> Seraphim ✨✨✨👼🏻


End file.
